Last Christmas
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: I had no idea that she was coming back to Japan. She just showed up at my doorstep that day in the snow. I haven't seen her in ten years. That was the last Christmas we had together.:: Kanata's POV. T for TEEN for some mature themes.


**AN:** Hey everybody! Yay, it's Christmas time! Even though its Christmas time, I didn't see many Christmas Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfictions. D: Well, I hope that this fanfiction starts the Christmas writing mode for Daa! Daa! Daa! Christmas is less than a week away! I hope you enjoy my story. Please review! Oh, I might write a sequel for this story called "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" but I'm not going to make any promises because I really want to focus on my originial story called _The Twelve Dates of Christmas_ and I really want to finish that by the end of Christmas break. So we'll see!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or the characters. I just own the idea of this fanfic.

* * *

Last Christmas

She surprised me. I never knew that she was coming from America. I haven't seen her in, like ––I don't know––ten years. Ten years to be exact. Ever since she left with her parents after Christmas. I was just a young teenager back then with a schoolboy crush on her––I'd just love to tease her and make her mad––I never thought that that crush would turn into a lusting love.

I never forgot about her, wishing that I could be with her every moment of her life. I felt so useless that I couldn't be beside her to see what was happening in her life. Did she have friends? Was she happy? She wasn't sad, right? Did she have a…boyfriend?

Even though I had this love for her and wished so much to be with her, I didn't talk to her at all. When she left that day, I lost all connection with her. I only knew of her parents from the television and of her when her parents would talk to my old man.

However, my old man's rarely ever home anymore. He's either in India, touring and training at several of the states, or when he's home, he's visiting all the neighbors and training a few students too. Even now, he's not home and it's Christmas Eve.

I missed Miyu so much and when she suddenly appeared on my doorstep during a light snowstorm, my heart nearly stopped. She looked so much more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She still had long blonde hair and her gorgeous green eyes were still the same, but her face and body had matured over those ten years.

"Hi," she said to me. Was she blushing? Or was the redness in her cheeks from the cold?

I could barely reply back. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to say so I stood there dumbfounded and replied, shakily, "H-Hi."

She smiled and looked at me, her eyes sparkling like gems. "I'm back." She told me.

"Yes," I replied slowly, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not, "you are."

She raised her eyebrows and leaned it toward the door. With a questioning tone in her voice, she asked, "Well, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh! Yes," I backed away from the door, "Come in. Come in." How stupid was I?

She came inside and I closed the door. I turned back to her to see that she had placed her small bag on the floor and had begun to take off her shoes.

"So," I began, "when did you get back to Japan?"

"Oh, I got here an hour ago. I just had a cab take me here." She replied, slipping her shoes off.

"Oh," was all I could reply. She came to see me first? Why's that?

"I see you didn't decorate much." She noted as she looked around the entrance hall and began to walk down the hall.

How could I? Decorating reminded me of her. She was the one who first decorated the temple.

I followed her down the hall and into the living room. "Nothing's changed much." She told me as she sat down on the couch.

Nothing except me ––I'm not a little middle school student anymore and neither is she. I sat down beside her. "So, what made you come back?" I asked her.

She looked at me, as a warmth seemed to surround her. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and said, "I came to say, 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy Birthday.'"

"You're kidding, right?" There's no way that she came from across the world just to say Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas after ten years. Something must have been up.

"Wow, Kanata," she told me, sounding a little hurt, but I could tell that it was fake.

"Miyu," I breathed out in a sigh, "I can't believe that you would come all this way just to say Happy Birthday to me. They do have phones and email, you know?"

"Kanata…" She looked away from me. Did I say something wrong? Was she mad at me? Something rolled down her cheek. Was it…tears?

"Miyu," I called quietly, "what's wrong?"

She sniffled and then looked at me, tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "M-My mama and papa are getting divorced."

Miki and Yuu are getting divorced? That was so strange. I never thought that those too would do such a thing… I was quickly interrupted from my thought when I heard her shaky gasp for air as she began to sob. I drew her near to my chest and hugged her tightly. "It's all right, Miyu. I'm here for you."

She was quiet for sometime. She only sobbed into my chest, her tears wetting my shirt, but I didn't mind. I held her tight to me as if I never wanted to let her go and I didn't want to let her go.

"What am I going to do, Kanata?" She asked me. "I've never seen them like this. They don't even realize how this is hurting me. All they do is yell now. I was so alone there. That's why…" her voice trailed off as she sniffled.

Why… why what?

"That's why I came to you. I missed you and I knew that you would welcome me––at least I hoped."

I felt a little hurt. "Of course I would let you come in. I'm not that mean, am I?"

She let out a giggle. That was a good sign. "No. You're not."

We loosened our hug, but I still kept her close, as I rubbed her back. "Miyu," I began and she looked up at me. Her nose and eyes were red and puffy. "I missed you too." I told her, trying to get her thoughts off of her parents.

She looked a bit surprised at me. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I thought that you were glad that I was gone," she informed me.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you never contacted me ever. I only heard from you by my…parents." She explained. She looked down at her legs as another tear rolled down her check, falling on her hand. I drew her close again and hold her tightly. She began to cry again, her body shaking with each sob. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. I liked the fact that she was here and the closeness between us, but at the same time I hated that she was sad. I want her to be happy and now look at her. I couldn't stand that she was crying like this. Miyu was a pretty strong girl. A least I know that the Miyu I knew was strong. She, being a girl, would cry once in a while, but not like this. She was _sobbing_. She was shaking and crying out tears like a waterfall. I vowed to myself that I would never hurt her like this. Sure, it would be pretty impossible not to offend someone once in a while, but I would try my hardest not to hurt her at all.

"Kanata…" her quivering voice came, muffled a bit since she spoke into my chest.

"Yes?"

"I think that I could just die. My parents wouldn't care about it. They might even be glad about it. I mean, why should I just suffer though this pain all alone…"

I grew terrified at her words. "Miyu, what are you talking about? Of course, your parents would care––you are their only child after all––and they would be sad to loose you. Besides, you're not alone. I'm here."

She gasped a little, looking up at me. She raised her eyebrow and knitted them together as a little smile formed across her lips. "You're right. I'm not alone. I do have you." She hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I told her as I hugged her back.

She pulled back and wiped her tears away, sniffling. "Oh, do you have some tissues?"

"Yeah," I replied, standing up to get some out of the kitchen. I came back with the tissue box and handed it to her. She took a few out of the box and blew her nose and wiped her wet cheeks. I sat beside her again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I decided to cheer her up somehow, so I told her a memory:

"Remember the Christmas we had together."

"Yes, I remember. You wouldn't let Wanya and I decorate the temple, but then you let us after your Dad said that it was okay."

"Yeah, I was sure surprised at my old man, but it was probably the best Christmas I ever had."

"Why's that?"

I looked down and into her eyes, I felt her shudder. "Because you were with me and you were the one who introduced Christmas to me." My heartbeat raced. Oh, why did I have to go and say something embarrassing?

"Ka-Kanata…?" She looked up at me, confused, wondering about something.

I thought that it was now or never. Even if it were embarrassing, I might as well tell her. Who knows the next time that I could see her? I took a deep breath. "Miyu, Iloveyou." I spat out.

"What?" She asked me.

She didn't hear what I had said. I could felt my face turning a deep shade of Christmas red. I repeated what I had said: "I love you." She gasped as I took another deep breath. "The truth is that I've always loved you. I just didn't realize it until you had left. I don't want to see you cry like that ever again. I promise that I would never hurt you like that. I just want to make you happy and stay by your side…forever."

She looked up at me, her eyes glittering, but not because her eyes were watery. It was different. It was like her whole body was aglow with a special excitement. Then, before I knew it, she reached up and placed her lips on top of mine in a sweet kiss. She drew back when I thought it was too soon and said: "I love you too. I've always have and I always will."

It was like a dream come true. She loved me too. This wasn't some one-sided crush and it wasn't some dream. It was reality. I couldn't restrain myself much longer. I wanted her lips so badly. I kissed her again and again, sweetly, but passionately. As we kissed, I ran my fingers up and down her arms, feeling every curve of her matured body, and through her silky hair. She, too, ran her fingers through my hair and around my neck. Occasionally, I kissed her neck, trailing kisses from her lips to her collarbone. Eventually, somewhere along the way, I had taken off my shirt and I slipped a hand up hers, caressing her back and stomach. I kissed her still.

***

I woke up the next morning in my room. Miyu was curled up next to me and my blanket was wrapped around the both of us. I rubbed my hand over her naked back and smiled. She was so beautiful inside and out. I loved her so much. I kissed her cheek. As I drew back, her eyes fluttered opened.

"Oh, good morning," she groggily greeted me.

"Morning, love," I whispered into her ear. She giggled and I could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin.

She moaned lightly as she cuddled next to me. "What time is it?"

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand. "Nine o'clock."

Suddenly, she gasped and sat up. "It's Christmas!"

I sat up as well and chuckled. "Yes, it is." I reached over to her to draw her close in a hug, but she jumped away, looking for her clothes. I chuckled again as she gathered her clothes, slipping them on, and ran out of the room.

Before I went to follow her, I slipped some clothes on too; then I joined her in the living room where she was digging through her bag. "I know I put it here somewhere…" she mumbled. I leaned my arm against the doorway and watched her as she shuffled through the bag. "Found it!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a wrapped box. She turned to me, walking toward me, and handed me the box. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday."

I was quite shocked at first. The box was a present for me. "And I thought that last night was my present," I teased her.

She turned bright red and said, "Stop that. I guess it was your birthday present, but here's your Christmas present." She looked at me and noticed that I wasn't opening it yet. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"Yes, yes." I told her. "Of coarse, now…" We walked over to the couch and sat beside each other. I looked over the shinny green wrapping paper, wondering what could it be. I slowly tore the colored paper off and saw a white box. I opened the box and looked inside. There was a handmade pumpkin ornament, almost like the one that Miyu had made for me our first Christmas together; only this one was just an ordinary pumpkin. I took it out and held it up to admire the beautiful craftsmanship "Wow…thanks, Miyu." I told her; then chuckled. "It _is _perfect for me."

"I'm glad that you liked it. You don't know how long it took to make. I kept messing up the ceramic and then I spilled the wrong color on the fifth one that I made…"

"It's perfect. Thanks." I pecked a kiss on her cheek. "I only wished that I had gotten you something. If I had known that you were coming, then I would have gotten you something."

She hugged me tightly, nuzzling her head into my chest. "The fact that I'm here with you is enough."

I put the ornament back into the box, set it beside me and hugged her back. "But I want to do something for you." I told her. Something, maybe like… "I've got it!" I exclaimed, breaking our hug. "I'll make you breakfast."

"But I could do that for you."

"No, no. I'm going to make it. You just sit here, watch some television, read a book, or something."

"I could at least help."

"But we don't want you to kill anybody," I teased, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I took cooking lessons and now my food is pretty good. Emilie said so herself!"

I guessed that Emilie was a friend of hers, but didn't feel like asking. "Okay, you can cook later, but I'm going to make this for you as your Christmas present. Now, what do you want to eat?"

***

I made Miyu her favorite meal: waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, and powder sugar. After that, we went outside and had a snowball fight and later drank hot chocolate. We talked and laughed, catching up on each other's lives. I tried to stay away from the topic of her parents as much as possible and made it through without her crying or making her sad. We watched a few sappy Christmas movies and made fun of some of them. When we got tired of that we had a fight with popcorn and made a complete mess of the living room, but I didn't care, because soon after the popcorn fight had began, we began to make-out and we were rudely interrupted by the telephone.

When the phone began to ring, I groaned as I kissed her. She and I were lying on the floor in the midst of popcorn and pillows: I on top of her. She drew back and told me to answer the phone.

"The machine'll get it." I told her kissing her again, but she pulled away and told me to answer it.

I rolled my eyes as I climbed off of her and walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone, about to yell into the phone, telling the people to get lost for interrupting my make-out time with my girlfriend––Wait, was she my girlfriend? We did confess to each other and had sex last night, so I guess we are, though it's still unofficial until we've confirmed it together. However, I didn't yell into the phone. Instead, I responded civically: "Hello? Saionji residence."

"Hello, Kanata? It's Yuu Kouzuki."

Why was this bastard calling my house for? I couldn't help but think poorly of the man. He was part of the reason that Miyu was in so much pain. "Yes," I responded.

"Is Miyu there? She disappeared the other night. We've searched for her everywhere, back in here, but no one has seen or heard from here. We were hoping that she was with you. Well, is she? We're so worried about her. " He spoke to me nervously and worriedly. I guess he's not so bad after all since he was worried about her. I guess I'd better take back what I thought.

"Don't worry about her, Mr. Kouzuki. She's with me, safe and sound."

A sigh of relief came over the line. "Thank goodness."

"Honey, is she there?" came Miki's voice in the back round.

"Yes," Yuu replied to his wife; then he talked to Kanata, "Do you think that we can speak with her."

"Sure." I told him. Then I lowered the phone from my ear and turned toward Miyu who stood next to the doorway. "It's for you." I held the phone out to her.

She looked at me frightened and confused, but then she slowly walked over to me and took the phone out of my hand. Her hand shook as she placed the phone to her ear and her voice trembled as she spoke, "Hello?" A pause. "Oh, hello, Papa, Mama…"

I left the kitchen and waited for her in the living room. I felt that it wasn't my place to hear her conservation with her parents. I sat there on the couch: my arms between my legs; my back slouched forward; my one hand in the other; my head down. I waited for her to be done with the call. I hoped that she wouldn't come in sobbing again, but if she did, I would be there to comfort her again. However, I wished that she would be happy; that her parents and her would make-up and be happy again. But I knew that would mean that she would probably leave me to go back with her parents. Even though I didn't want her to leave, I still wished for her happiness.

After what felt like hours, Miyu finally came into the living room. I stood up and looked up to see her face all-aglow. She ran up to me and practically tackled me in a hug. "My parents aren't getting divorced!"

I felt back on the couch as she still hugged me. "That's great!"

"Yeah, it turns out that they just had a really big misunderstanding and had a really big argument over it. They only suggested divorce in their anger, but they never really planned on it. Oh, I'm so happy!" She squeezed me tighter.

I chuckled and squeezed her back, breathing in her sweet scent. I wished that this moment would never end. She loosened her grip on me and kissed me quickly. I was still caught up in the moment of the kiss that I wanted to kiss her longer. Then I realized something: she was going to go home, wasn't she? "So, when do you leave for the States?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow." She replied, disappointed. That one word sent a pain into my heart.

"Oh," was all that I could reply. She was leaving me again on the day after Christmas just like ten years ago. This would probably be our last Christmas together, right?

"But I'll be back soon." She told me, but the sentence didn't really click in my brain until a second or two after she had said that.

"Back soon?" I asked, almost like an idiot.

"Yes," she giggled, "I talked to my parents and I'm going to move back here after New Years."

My heart leapt with joy and I kissed her. "I. Love. You." I told her in between kisses. She giggled and said:

"I love you too."


End file.
